Total Drama Return To The Island
by matthewvill34
Summary: 26 oc's battle it out where it all began. The island. They will face brand new crazier and deadlier challenges than before. With Chris and Blainely as host APPS CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

matt4321 here and i really wanted to try out an oc fic soooo here it is! :P. So this is Total Drama Return to the Island where 18 oc battle it out for a chance at 1 million dollars, with chris and blainely hosting with chef.

Name:

Nickname ( if any )

Age:

Stereotype :

Appearance :

Personality :

Regular cloths:

Formal cloths (might use might not idk):

Swimsuit:

Pajamias:

Do they swear:

Fear and why:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Alliance:

Sexuality: straight:

want to be paired with some one:

What kind of person:

History (optional):

Audition Tape (i hate these sooo much so im not gonna make you do them)

Anything else:

So send them in! And ill update when ever depends on you guys


	2. Apps still open

thanks so much for all the reviews! ok so almost there just need about 7 more

ok so here are the ones that got in so far

GIRLS:

1) Jessica (Jess) - the painfully shy bookworm

2) Kitty James (Kit) - the girly girl

3) Tara Flanagan (Taz) - the kind, bad girl

4) Charlotte Malloy - Obfuscating Stupidity

5) Ali Harrison (Alison) - the boy ( not like the tomboyish way but in the "what gender identity" way

6) Katrina O' Connor (Kat) lol kit-kat :P anyway - the she-leprechaun

7) Tara Caitlin Carpentier - the super tall body mod girl

8) Vanessa Hart (Van) - the popular girl that everyone likes

9) Krystal Kennedy (Krys) - the sweet Rebel

BOYS:

1 & 2) Daniel and Manuel Cotterill (Danny and Manny) - the cute italian twin brothers

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

I really didnt want to pick all of the girl oc's but i could chose witch ones not to pick, so i might add more spot (most likely wont happen)

ok if you didnt get in there are a couple of reasons 1) you could of had a same stereotype as someone else and I want a bunch of different people (like shy people i got 3, only chose one) 2) i still liked your oc but i still want to see what else i could get and 3) it straight up wasnt good ( but there was none of these)

NO MORE SHY PEOPLE IF I GET ANOTHER ONE IT WILL NOT GET PICKED

Try to stay away from a girl, but still send them in if you think there really good.


	3. APPS CLOSED

OH MY GOD! so many apps thanks you guys. Theres a total of 36 apps so if you got in the last chapter you might not make it in again :( sorry.

**So apps our now over RIGHT... NOW!**

ill try to get the final cast list by tomorrow.

I have a couple of people already chosen, i think 6. I think I'm going to change it to 26 oc'c, Maybe 24 idk. So let the force be with you... ugh did I just quote star wars? I spend WAY to much time with my cousin Nico.


	4. Full cast list! Bout time

I just wanted to start off with saying I'm soooo sorry. I know I was support to put this up like a week ago, but I'm here now. Out of like 40 apps (i got a couple after i posted the 3rd chapter) and I was going to not even con sitter them but 1 or 2 were really good so yeah out of 40 I picked 26.

After this could all of you please read and review my other story TDI scream, because i only have 5 reviews for it and I want to know what people think.

Im trying to do a lot better with spelling and grammar, because I read over the other story and ... lets just say it wasn't the best. Ok now lets start with the people who got in and sorry again if you didn't get in, and even more sorry if you got in last time but didn't this time.

GIRLS:

1) Leonora Glasser - The Eccentric Hipster _ hopelessangelic

2) Jessica (Last Name?) - The Painfully Shy Bookworm _ RANDOMxHARRYxPOTTERxFAN

3) Tara Flanagan - The Kind, Bad Girl _ TazFlan93

4) Roxie Senator - The Optimistic Underdog

5) Heleuma Hua - The Nasty Wannabe _ the world will never know

6) Leilani (Last Name?) - The Hawaiian Hippie W/ bad rep _ the world will never know

7) Vanessa Hart - The Popular Girl everyone likes _ xoThatGirl

8) Arianna Taylor - The Type A Crazy _ OpalButterfly123

9) Primrose Clan - The Athletic Tomboy _ bobrockez

10) Michelle Rose - The Supernatural Believer _ bobrockes

11) Chloe Hale - The Icy Queen Bee _ Diamond-fox

12) Celeste Caitlin Carpentier - The Super Tall Mod Girl _ Mysticalbutterfly98

13) Charlotte Malloy - The Obfuscating Stupidity _ xXTechnoWaffleXx

AND THE BOYS:

1) Alexander Mercer - The Shy guy _ Killer-Gear

2) John Blake - The Athelete and Skater _ gearsjunkie868

3) Stone Smith - The Skater/Bad boy/Flirt _ 11XxDEADSILENCExX11

4) Charles Martin - The Prankster/Horror movie fan _ 11XxDEADSILENCExX11

5) Ace Klein - The Annoying Nerd _ x Eternal Hope x

6) Blaise Wright - The SelfAbsorbed Rich Boy _ HackedByKat

7) Lucifer Vernon - The Charming 'Vampire' _ crystal teardrops

8) Jax Madsen - The Loyalist _ Duen

9) Asher Daniels - The Mysterious Brooder _ olympic stars

10) Alfred Vail - The Class Clown _ Starting my Whims

11) Nicholas Warren III - The Bad Boy _ just keep looking

12) Daniel Cotterill - The Italian Twin Sweetheart _ Tigerstaysinhiscage

13) Manuel Cotterill - The Italian Twin understanding tough athletic guy _ Tigerstaysinhiscage

Ok I dont really want you guys to read through ALL the apps so yeah... congrates to the people who got in and sorry to you who didnt. There were a lot and some where really good ones.

Idk when ill get the next chapter but because of winter VK! I have a ton of free time so soon... I think.


	5. quick note

**Im so sorry that this took forever and that this is not an update, something was wrong with my account and I couldn't get in, and some other things that i'm not gonna get into right now. So I wasn't able to write the 1st couple of chapters, BUT I did plan them out. So I should get the 1st ep. by tomorrow (hopefully) . Just fill this out**

OC's Name:

friends:

Enemies:

Nuntrals:

Crush's: (Up to 3, and remember I cant get everybody a relationship)

Challenge Idea's:

**Thanks, and I really should of put this when I posted the cast list... sorry. I think that it so get them in!**


	6. Campers Intro Part 1

**Ok i'm really sorry about now posting this earlier. I had it done, but my computer messed up and I didn't save it. :( So I had to re-right it. I had everyone introduced in this chapter, but because of what happened i'm making it a 2 parter.**

**And also I have a idea of a mini-season. It's pretty much the people who didn't get into TDA are back to the island. And then season 2 it's the same but with the people who didn't get into TDWT. Then season 3 is So you can vote on the poll on my profile... SO GO VOTE! (i wont start till i finish one of my story's i'm doing right now)**

**oh yeah, i'm not sure if I want to have Blainely as a co-host anymore, so I might just magically get rid of her later. The aftermath is hosted by Katrina O'Connor (By HackedByKat).**

**This is so off topic you can skip this if you want, but who else loves the new cast. I always liked them, but now it's just awesome. It hasn't aired yet in Texas, but I went on youtube (THANK GOD FOR YOUTUBE) Fav people: Dakota (sad she left so early), B (again sad), Mike, Dawn, Zoey, Ann Marie (I just noticed that i've spelled her name wrong in my other fic), and bubble boy cameron. I really HATE scott, he got rid of 2 of my BEST fav character. Staci, well I never really though of any of the TD characters as annoying, but SHE. IS. JUST. TO. MUCH. Everyone else not really a fav, but not a hate.**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the biggest season in Total Drama history! Hosted by yours truly" Chris McKlean said smiling at the camera standing on the dock of shame. "With 26 brand new contestants, your in for the ride of your lives! Theres gonna be bigger alliance's, people worst than Heather, some dumber than Lindsay, some crazier than Izzy, Bigger gross out's and with all this you know there's gonna be much more drama!"

"Hey McKlean! don't leave me out of the intro!" Blainely yelled walking onto the Dock of shame, glaring at Chris

"Your just lucky i'm letting you co-host this show. And here come's our 1st camper Alex!" Chris yelled as a boy got jumped off the boat. He had light brown hair, with pale blue eyes. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and Black skate shoes. He was also wearing a white sleeved shirt where the selves went down to his knees.

"What's up Alex, excited to be here?" Chris said patting his back. Alex just shrugged "ugh ok?" Alex shrugged again "well how abo-"

"You stop talking to the help and introduce me maybe," Said a 6'3 boy that walked off the boat caring 2 bags. He had sliver blond hair that ended at his ears, and grey eyes He was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans and black converses.

"ah, yes here's our little rich, momma's boy Blaise," Blainely said smirking.

"Whatever Mildred," Blaise said as Blainely and Alex gasped. "I knew this place was a dump, but I never thought it would be this bad,"

"Well, Duh! If this place was nice, this show would be called Total drama Hotel. Who the Hell's gonna watch that!" Chris yelled trowing his hands up as a short girl walked down the dock. She had bright blonde hair, with brown highlight and tan skin wearing a v-neck shirt with a rainbow smile, and white skinny jeans.

"Hey everyone! I'm Roxie, and I'm so glad to meet all of you," Roxie said smiling at the other 2 campers, while Blaise rolled his eyes.

Confessional: Blaise

"I know who i'm voting for," he said smirking. "If this is only 3 of us, I cant ever THINK what it's going to be with 26 here"

End Confessional

"Whatever Roxie, we only have 30 minutes to introduce 26 camper!" Blainely yelled at the girl, who went wide-eyed and ran over to Chris "Good girl. Now here the next camper Leonora Gasser- berg-de. Ya!"

"Um it's just Gasser" said a girl with rainbow hair (It was a mix of pink, blue, yellow, and purple) She was wearing a black and white stripped shirt and black shorts. She also had a silver heart neckless with camo shoe's "And I go by Nora,"

"Yeah, whatever Dora," said Chris.

Confessional: Nora

She just satires at the camera.

End Confessional

"Oh my god! I love Dora!" yelled Roxie as everyone just starred at her "What?"

"Wow...who died," a muscular tan boy said with brown hair and dark green eyes walked down the dock. He was wearing a crimson red zip-up jacket with a black v-neck shirt and faded jeans.

"On this show... you'll have a 1 out of 26 chance your next," finally said Alex.

"It can talk!" yelled Blainely

"I know right! I thought he was dead or something," said Chris

The 2 didn't relies that a girl with long dark brown ringlets and pale green eyes and skin. She was wearing a flowery shirt and faded blue jeans and had a type of Pear-shaped body. She stood in front of the co-host's waiting to be introduced.

Confessional: Charlotte

"Ok I thought I should wait for them to interdunce me, but I guess that's not happening any time soon," She said looking at her feet. "Well hello world I'm Charlotte Malloy and i'm here, because well what do I have to lose"

End Confessional

"OK well those 2 are John and Charlotte, now here's Stone our Bad-boy!" Chris yelled as a thin and muscular guy around 6'1 walked down the dock. He had black emo hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a black and grey striped jacket, with a red shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Sup ladies," Stone said smirking at Roxie and Charlotte

"Hi!" Roxie said jumping up and down as Charlotte said Hey, but you could tell she didn't care

Confessional: Roxie

"Awwww he seem's really nice,"

Confessional: Charlotte

"Wow Chris. Bad-boys equals bad move. Anyone remember Duncan, he cheated, played girls, and was a jerk to everyone, but still got 4th place in the 1st season, then won, and after that got 5th," Charlotte yelled throwing her hands in the air. She accidentally hit her hands on the wall "OW! My finger. I broke a nail," She cried sucking on her finger.

End Confessional

"Chris! This is taking forever! complained Blaise "And these fly's keep biting me"

"Yeah! Can we like take a brake?" asked Roxie

"What?" Yelled Chris and Blainely in union

"Yeah, even I have to agree. This is getting boring," said Alex

"Fine! Fine! We'll take a brake. We are half way with the campers so why not," Blainely agreed.

"What! We need to finish soo-," Chris was cut off by Blainely pushing him out of the way

"Hey Jake!" the blonde host said to the camera man. "Cut the camera, we'll get the rest later"

**So what do you think. I swear it was better (Stupid lap top) **

**Also I think I didn't really wright some of the oc's right, like I think I made Roxie a little too happy and Blaise to much of a bitch, ect. But I did wright this really quick (of what I remember from the 1st copy) so bare with me please.**

**Review!**


End file.
